Crawling in my skin
by Ella Volturi
Summary: Four friends embark on a wild road trip, and what seemingly starts out as harmless fun becomes a tumultuous journey filled with despair and anxiety, but that doesn't deter them from their pursuit of freedom, knowledge, and love.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. The plot is all mine though.**

**Warning: Characters are pretty much OOC, which makes sense seeing this is an AU fic. But hopefully this doesn't detract too much from the story.**

Chapter 1

Inuyasha cruised along the road, immersing himself in the vibrant colors of twilight; the mixtures of orange, pink, and indigo blending themselves like an abstract painting. This was why he liked riding this time of day, by taking in the brilliant hues of the Arizona sky; he felt that he was a part of nature itself, and that nothing else mattered. Normally, he would ride his bike for hours along the desolate road, but tonight he was meeting his friends for a special occasion of sorts.

He slowly brought his bike to a stop when he reached the designated rendezvous point, a desert field that lied beyond several scattered ponderosa pines. After he parked, he locked his bike at one of the few bike locks on the side of the lane. Even though there was hardly anyone in the area at night, there was always the off chance of some drunk hooligans wandering by, or worse, some of the Hollands, who would take great pleasure in vandalizing his crimson Indian Dark Horse, one of his prized possessions.

He ran towards the empty field, where the smell of burnt wood was coming from. He saw his three best friends Kagome, Sango, and Miroku gathered around a campfire.

As soon as she saw him, Kagome scrambled towards him, pulling him into a hug. "Yasha, finally you made it!" she cried. "We thought you'd be gone riding all night." She released her hold on him.

" 'Course I came. You think I'd miss out on our little graduation party?" His face broke into a smile when his gaze met hers. God, did she look especially beautiful at that moment. With her ebony tresses billowing in the breeze, tan but still remarkably pale skin, and electric blue eyes that seemed to pierce into his soul, he had the urge to press his lips to hers right then.

"Come on guys, let's get the food cooking already I'm starved." Miroku called out, waving a bag of marshmallows hoping to get their attention. Inuyasha and Kagome snapped out of their momentary stupor, both thankful for a distraction, in order to get their minds out of the moment they just shared.

Inuyasha went to help Miroku unload supplies from his pick-up truck, while Sango set up the cooking pit and Kagome arranged the folding table.

"How nice it is to be here, just the four of us." Sango remarked. "I almost can't believe that by tomorrow we'll be done with high school."

"Oh, don't act all nostalgic about that shithole, Sango. There are much better places in the world to be." said Miroku, placing a hand on her shoulder while dropping a sack of heavy potatoes.

Sango slowly caressed his hand. "Not when it means being away from you guys. We're like family." Which was more than she could say for her actual family, she mentally added.

"So your grandfather's serious about you moving back to the reservation in the fall?" asked Kagome while busying herself with the bags of food arranged on the table. "What about going to college?"

She scoffed. "Forget about that. As soon as I arrive, Grandfather will want to keep me there forever. I _might _have a chance of attending one of the community colleges, though."

"What about you, 'Gome? How the hell did ya talk 'yer parents into letting you go to Yale?" asked curiously Inuyasha.

"Well….they're not exactly convinced, yet. But hopefully they'll be lenient about it since they don't have to pay a dime because of my full-ride scholarship. " said Kagome as she focused on cutting the potatoes into symmetrical pieces.

"Kagome, they wouldn't even let you visit the place for a day. What makes you think they'll let you stay there for four whole years?" said Miroku, his tone tentative.

Kagome sighed. He had a point. She had been forced to take her interview by phone after her parents told her that driving all the way to New Haven was a waste of time. And getting a plane ticket just for that was out of the question. She slammed down the knife and pressed her knuckles onto the table in frustration. "I know this really pisses me off! Why are they so dead-set against letting me live in a world outside this town?"

"I wonder that too." said Sango.

"It's like they're afraid that the outside world might somehow 'corrupt' us. " joked Miroku, but his voice was coated with a layer of somberness.

Inuyasha remained silent, as did everyone else except the crackling embers of the fire. They all knew how much their parents liked to make excuses, talking about how corrupt the world is and how they're trying to protect them out of 'love', when in fact what they wished to protect were their own self-interests. They boasted about remaining pure-hearted by isolating themselves from materialism and the hectic urban world, while they fail to realize the innate corruption reeking in their own souls.

The flames of the fire grew brighter, and a low rumble broke the quartet's silence. All eyes turned to Inuyasha.

"W-what?! I was out all day, barely got time to grab a bite to eat, and you guys were the ones who started talking 'bout the future an' all that. I say we put a stop to that talk, least for now, and Miroku, quit sittin' on yer ass and get to grillin' those burgers!"

Miroku got back onto his feet. "Ugh, fine, fine, since you're feeling so_ deprived _of nourishment." he said in mock exasperation as he stretched his arms.

Sango gave him a friendly smack on the butt. "You'd make a good housewife, Miro." she said, grinning devilishly.

"Oh, shut up." he replied, while his cheeks flushed pink. The girls giggled.

And so, they had a nice night eating burgers, fried potatoes, and smores, and just plain talking and bonding. Miroku also brought a few bottles of cheap beer and some of his dad's stash of pot, so of course they enjoyed themselves with that. As the evening progressed, Inuyasha noticed how heavily Kagome was leaning on him, and he could tell she was close to being wasted out of her mind. Every minute she was edging closer and closer to him, to his lips, she was practically on his lap! He had a bit too much to drink as well, so it was only a matter of time before they did something regrettable.

After a few hours, when most of the group eventually lost their high, he gently pulled Kagome away from his body and said, "Okay guys, it's getting late so I think we oughta head back, I'll take Kagome home."

"Nooo…c'mon Yasha, t's not _that _late." Kagome slurred dreamily, her head again leaning on his shoulder. "We don't have to go…we can jus' stay 'ere _all night_….together." She closed her eyes, snuggling closer to his chest, a serene smile planted on her face. He took a deep breath, reveling in the moment. As much as he wanted to stay like this with her, they both were expected at home, where they belonged, which was apart from each other.

Miroku gave him a stern look. "Inuyasha, you're still pretty drunk and high, plus it's pitch black right now. And I'm sure the Hollands would love to see you drop off their inebriated daughter on their front porch."

Inuyasha slumped his shoulders in defeat. In his current state he had forgotten that he wasn't exactly welcome in Kagome's home.

"Keh, fine. I'll just go get my bike and we'll leave." He picked up Kagome's near-asleep form and handed her to Miroku, who nearly collapsed under the weight. "Geez 'Yasha, I think your girl's put on a little weight."

"Heyy….I heard that…." mumbled Kagome.

Inuyasha let out a slight chuckle. "Man, you're lucky she ain't sober."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Miroku's Dodge Ram pulled up in front of the Holland Ranch. All the lights were off, which was normal, as it was nearly midnight.

"I take it everyone's asleep?" asked Miroku precariously.

"Hmph, they better be. If they see how badly stoned she is they'll never let her out of the house again." said Inuyasha. It wasn't like Kagome had never taken a hit before, she usually only drank of smoked a safe amount, or at least an amount she could easily recover from. But tonight it seemed she got carried away in the fun, hell they all did. It was the perfect night to escape reality.

Sango, whose arm was being used as a cushion for Kagome's head in the backseat, carefully placed her friend in an upright position. "I'll go and bring her inside. C'mon Kags, give me your keys." She shook her friend, trying to get her to move. After Sango heard a grumble of acquiescence, she allowed Kagome to scourge through her back pockets, before she retrieved her chain of keys.

"Wow, so she's able to find her keys while baked. That's one up from my father." Miroku pointed out with commendation.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that's such a compliment."

" 'Night, Yasha." mumbled Kagome as Sango coaxingly pushed her out the door. Kagome blew him an air kiss, and Inuyasha grasped it in his hand as the car door slid shut.

Sango placed an arm around Kagome's intoxicated form to prevent her from staggering as they made their way up the gravel path that led to the ranch. She fumbled through the various keys in order to find the correct one that fit into the lock, but before she could get the door open someone else beat her to it. The figure at the other end switched on the porch light, and revealed himself as Souta Holland, Kagome's nineteen-year old brother.

When his fatigued gaze flickered onto his sister's drunken demeanor, he met eye contact with Sango, his facial expression emitting callous contempt.

"The hell happened to her? You do something to her, you dirty Navaho slut?"

Sango narrowed her eyes at him, but remained calm. She was used to these insults. "I didn't _do _anything. She just had too much to drink, is all."

He sniffed the air, glaring at her more intently. "Yeah, that so? Then how come the both of you smell like weed?"

Sango didn't say any more, until Kagome jumped in on her friends' defense.

"t's okay Souta, they didn't force me to do anything, it was my choice." she said quietly, no longer slurring as much.

The young man became infuriated. "_They_?" He then looked around and noticed the Dodge Ram parked on the side of the road. "So you were with _him_, weren't you?" he sneered at Kagome.

"You know, one of these days, you and the rest of your family are gonna have to get over your petty vendetta against the Thompsons!" Sango shot back at him.

"How about you watch your damn tongue, squaw, and stay out of our personal business! You oughta be more concerned about your cur of a mother. My brothers paid a visit to the tavern a couple hours ago, she didn't look too good. 'Least I heard she gave some of the men a _very _good time." he smirked maliciously, causing Sango's blood to boil.

"Listen, you-!"

"Actually, I think it's about time you leave here. There's people asleep, y'know. But my parents will hear about this in the morning." he scowled. Sango reluctantly released her hold on Kagome, before squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome." she said solemnly, then, giving Souta one last disdainful glare, she vacated the ranch grounds.

* * *

After dropping Inuyasha off at his place, Miroku and Sango rode in silence until they reached the Mountainaire Tavern, where Miroku lived with his dad. Sango turned to get out the door, when she felt Miroku take hold of her hand.

"Hey, are you sure you'll be okay tonight? You don't wanna sleep in the tavern?" he asked, worry etched onto his face.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. She's probably passed out by now, anyway."

He nodded in accord. "Pick you up tomorrow?"

She nodded, still smiling. "Of course."

He then leaned forward, giving her a quick peck on the lips, before she let go of his hand and exited the car.

Sango walked steadily towards the trailer park located just beyond the tavern parking lot. Her hands were tucked in the pockets of her sweatshirt, it wasn't cold but there was a slight zephyr blanketing the air. Many bright stars twinkled above, and crickets chirped their nightly song. She reached the trailer she shared with her mom, and tentatively stepped foot into the confined space. The place was a mess, with food wrappers and broken bottles littering the floor, and a retching stench lingering in the toilet. She overheard various voices and music from the other room, which she assumed to be the TV, and soft snoring, which reassured her that her mother was fast asleep. Cautiously, in order to avoid making any noise, she tiptoed her way around the broken shards of glass and ventured into her tiny closet-like bedroom, and laid to rest on her bed without changing into her pajamas.

* * *

When Inuyasha came home he was met with an unwelcome presence.

"How nice of you to finally arrive, little brother.", was Sesshoumaru's unctuous greeting, as he sat in an armchair, cigarette in hand. The two shared a strong physical resemblance, both had long black hair, tan skin and violet eyes, though Sesshoumaru's were sharper and had more of an angular face than his younger counterpart, yet their personalities were a bitter contrast to one another.

"The hell you up so late for, asshole?" Inuyasha asked accusingly. He really wasn't in the mood for a spar.

Sesshoumaru took a long puff from his cigarette, savoring the addicting taste, before replying, "I'm merely concerned for your welfare, dear brother. Tell me, what were you doing out so late?" his sarcasm emanating throughout the room.

He shrugged half-heartedly. "Just got some drinks with a coupla friends. What's it to ya?" He turned to head up the stairs when Sesshoumaru swiftly stomped out his cigarette and slammed him against the wall, his hands gripping his shoulders and his face eerily close to his brother's.

"You know better than to lie to me." said Sesshoumaru in a low yet menacing tone. "You think I wouldn't guess you were with her?"

"Like I give a shit if you don't like me being with her." He bit out, his teeth clenched. Sesshoumaru tightened his hold; Inuyasha flinched, as his bones grew closer to cracking. His brother had been gifted with unusually remarkable strength; their father had called it a blessing from the Great Spirit. Inuyasha knew better than to ignite his temper, especially in a situation like this, but he couldn't help it.

"Have you no shame? Fraternizing with the likes of those people, after they rob us of our land and take the life of one of our own?!" he nearly shouted.

Inuyasha crumbled his hands into fists, attempting to raise a resilient front. "You think you're so damn mature, when you still hold a grudge over something that happened ages ago! Isn't it 'bout time to forget and move on?" he retaliated, his gaze non-withdrawing from his brother's.

Sesshoumaru only narrowed his eyes. "There's no excuse for the bloodshed of our kin, and I will _not _have you betray this family." Roughly releasing his grasp on Inuyasha, he smoothly stalked up the stairs without another glance or word.

Inuyasha soothingly rubbed his aching shoulders, sensing the impact of the newly formed bruises. Noticing the leftover cigarette pack on the coffee table, he took the lighter in the pocket of his jacket and lit one for himself, settling onto the comfy leather couch, and watched as the wisps of smoke permeated around him. He remained that way for a while, continuously numbing himself from all the problems in his life.


End file.
